sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mumford (film)
| music = James Newton Howard | cinematography = Ericson Core | editing = Carol Littleton William Steinkamp | studio = Touchstone Pictures | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 112 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $28 million | gross = $4,555,459 }} Mumford is a 1999 American comedy-drama film written and directed by Lawrence Kasdan. It is set in a small town where a new psychologist (Loren Dean) gives offbeat advice to the neurotic residents. Both the psychologist and the town are named Mumford, a coincidence that eventually figures in the plot. The film co-stars Hope Davis, Jason Lee, Alfre Woodard, Mary McDonnell, Martin Short, David Paymer, Pruitt Taylor Vince, Ted Danson, and Zooey Deschanel in her film debut. Plot As a relative newcomer to an Oregon town that bears his name, Dr. Mumford (Loren Dean) seems charming and skillful to his neighbors and patients. His unique, frank approach to psychotherapy soon attracts patients away from the two therapists (David Paymer and Jane Adams) already working in the area. Soon he is treating a variety of conditions, ranging from the obsession of one man (Pruitt Taylor Vince) to erotic novels to an unhappily married woman (Mary McDonnell) and her compulsive shopping. Mumford befriends a billionaire computer mogul (Jason Lee) and a cafe waitress (Alfre Woodard) and attempts to play matchmaker. He also begins to fall for a patient (Hope Davis) who suffers from chronic fatigue syndrome. Together with an attorney (Martin Short), a patient Mumford had rejected because of his narcissism, the rival therapists conspire to find skeletons in Mumford's closet, hoping to destroy his reputation. Meanwhile, Mumford's inherent likability causes his life to become intertwined with much of the rest of the town. Cast * Loren Dean as Dr. Mumford * Hope Davis as Sofie Crisp * Jason Lee as Skip Skipperton * Alfre Woodard as Lily * Mary McDonnell as Althea Brockett * Pruitt Taylor Vince as Henry Follett * Zooey Deschanel as Nessa Watkins * Martin Short as Lionel Dillard * David Paymer as Dr. Ernest Delbanco * Jane Adams as Dr. Phyllis Sheeler * Kevin Tighe and Dana Ivey as Mr. and Mrs. Crisp * Ted Danson as Jeremy Brockett * Jason Ritter as Martin Brockett * Elisabeth Moss as Katie Brockett * Robert Stack as Himself * Simon Helberg as College Roommate * Rick Dial as taxi driver at the end The film also features future Dancing with the Stars alumna and winner Kelly Monaco in a small (nonspeaking) role. Reception Mumford was met with mixed reviews. Many critics expressed a general approval, but questioned the unpleasant back story (which contrasted with the overall tone of the film). The film has a 56% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 77 reviews, with an average rating of 5.9/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Memorable moments are few and far between." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 62 out of 100, based on 33 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The film, based on a $28 million budget, was a commercial failure, earning only $4,555,459 in the US. References External links * * * * Category:1999 films Category:1990s romantic comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:American screwball comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in Oregon Category:Films shot in California Category:Films about psychiatry Category:Films directed by Lawrence Kasdan Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard